His Green Eyes
by Sass-Bot
Summary: The things she loved most about Stefan were his eyes because no matter what the tone of his voice and his actions may tell, she knew that his eyes would never lie to her.


**_So, I had this sudden urge to write some Stelena. It's probably my favorite pairing in TVD (since I can't make up my mind on who I want Bonnie with xD)_**

**_Anyway, this takes place right after 3x12_**

**_I do not own anything by my words (like I actually need this on a fanfiction site... -_-)_**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Elena," Damon called out to Elena, who was engrossed in a photo of herself and Stefan, framed by beautiful mahogany and reeking of mixed emotions. She sighed, wiping her eyes quickly with her sleeve and looking at the older Salvatore.<p>

"Yes, Damon," she squeaked, her voice breaking a bit more than she wanted.

Sitting on a large leather couch in the large Salvatore living room and downing a shot of Vodka, Damon was in no mood for Elena's drama. He glared at the fireplace and was glad Elena couldn't see him do so. He decided not to bring up the fact that he knew what she had been staring at and replied, "Stefan came to visit the other day." He was about to mention that the visit was less than friendly, but remembered Elena's sour mood.

Elena took a tentative step towards Damon. "What did he say?" _Did he mention that I told him…_

It was as though Damon could read her mind. "He wasn't very happy…but hey, I'm used to being his personal punching bag…" He got to his feet and walked over to the Vodka bottle and poured himself another shot. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Elena hadn't expected that reaction out of Stefan. Sure, there was a small part of her which longed to believe that soon, he'd be back and they'd be the happy couple they were before all the vampire and Original problems, but after his actions of late, she didn't think he'd even care. Before the previous night, she could've sworn that the Stefan she loved was gone forever. Now, she didn't know what to believe.

Damon could see that Elena wasn't paying attention so he waited until she awoke from her trance before continuing. "As I was saying, we've formulated a new plan."

"Meaning, either you or him did something stupid and you've found a way to use it to our advantage?"

"Bingo!" Damon exclaimed with a smirk. "You're starting to catch on fast.

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon. "So what did you do?"

"Me?" He smiled and remove a slim dagger from the table beside him.

Elena's eyes widened. "What did do, Damon!"

"I undaggered Elijah. Things are going to get _pretty_ interesting for Klaus," Damon answered with a mischievous smile. He took a sip of his drink and made his way back to the couch.

"Damon, we can't trust Elijah," Elena told him as he plopped down in his seat. "He betrayed us when we were trying to kill Klaus before, remember? No matter what Klaus does, Rebekah and Elijah are going to remain loyal to him. He's their brother," she said, with what Rebekah told her in mind.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I would like for you to just be excited with me for once, Elena," he said with irritation in his tone.

"Well, Damon, you can't just go and do reckless things like this without thinking! You've just made this way more difficult for us than it has to be!"

Damon got to his feet and faced Elena, who had gone rigid from irritation and had her fists balled up at her sides. "Excuse me for trying to _help_, Elena!" he hissed.

"Yeah, excuse _you_," Elena replied and stormed out of the room.

She hadn't meant to get so angry at Damon. She knew how he was. He was impulsive, but he knew well. She just got so irritated, though. Just when she thought they were getting closer to living a Klaus-free life, which would possibly be normal and happy, a new problem arose. Their lives lately had been one big game of chutes and ladders. The problem was that there was a lack of ladders and more chutes than they could handle.

As Elena exited the boarding house, she immediately felt a chill and put her arms around herself. She usually loved the fall, what with the sepia leaves and the not too cold temperature, but nowadays, she associated the chill with death and worry. It was around this time last year when all the trouble began. Only, this time last year, she had Stefan. She had always thought that despite everything, he'd be the constant in her life, but here she was.

As though her thoughts had summoned him, she saw a familiar form make its way through the mist towards her. "Stefan," she mouthed. She half expected him to be smiling like he used to. He used to smile at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and she liked to think that, to him, she was, but, as he approached slowly, his demeanor was anything but happy. His lips were set in a straight line, neither smiling, nor frowning.

"Elena," he said, but as a greeting and then he walked past her into the boarding house. Elena gasped when she felt a bit of coldness on her arm as he passed by her. He barely glanced at her and she didn't know what to make of it. Was he simply uncaring and nonchalant, or was he upset with her. She wanted to believe that it was the latter. If he was upset, that meant he cared and if she could get him to care, then he could feel again and there was hope for him yet.

Elena didn't know whether it was curiosity or simply a habitual inclination to being wherever Stefan was, but eventually, she went back inside. She didn't notice that she had been shivering until she felt the rush of warmth from the house hit her, and she didn't notice that she had been crying until she saw her puffed and red eyes in the mirror on the wall.

As she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt, which was still wet from earlier, she heard Damon and Stefan mumbling together. She couldn't make out what they were saying and she knew they were lowering their voices because they knew she was there. She wanted to stomp in there and demand to know what they were muttering about and after a moment of thought, Elena did just that.

The brothers looked up at her after her outburst. Damon's face seemed concerned because he had obviously noticed Elena's red cheeks, while Stefan's face seemed more amused.

"Damon, did you tell her what you did?"

Damon looked back at his brother and replied, "Yes, I did. She didn't take it as well as you did though." He smirked.

Elena didn't know if Damon was being sarcastic or not, and she didn't really care to know. All she cared to know at that moment was what Stefan and Damon were whispering about. She was sick of their secret plans and them keeping things from her.

"Elena, you know enough. Leave," Stefan ordered, not making eye contact with the girl he once called his girlfriend.

Elena scoffed at him. "I'll be damned if I leave without answers."

"_Elena, please_" Stefan tried again, shooting a meaningful glance at her.

Elena was about to retort angrily, but then saw the look in his eyes. She tried her hardest to resist the urge to cry as she replied, "Fine." She knew her voice shook noticeably as she spoke, but she didn't care. She ran out of the front door of the house and sat in the front seat of her car. Resting her head on the steering wheel and sobbing heavily, she thought about Stefan and his green eyes. The things she loved most about Stefan were his eyes because no matter what the tone of his voice and his actions may tell, she knew that his eyes would never lie to her.

She smiled as she thought with an airy laugh, _he cares._ And suddenly, Elena had hope again. She had _true hope_ for the first time since Klaus returned to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you like this. If you do, review please! It would mean the world to me :)<em>**


End file.
